


Demoness of Fairy Tail

by DamonaArcana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonaArcana/pseuds/DamonaArcana
Summary: While Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were heading back to Fairy Tail after a failed mission from Everlue they happened to be near a forest where a strange explosion hit deep into it.  Curiosity got to the best of Natsu because not only he senses magic familiar to him but heard something that he only understands. What is he going to find, and what is he going to do when he does? And what with this demon and his lollipops!? What role does he play in this story? Ugh... my head hurts.





	Demoness of Fairy Tail

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist. Both belong to their respective owners. This story and any OC is based on my crazy imagination. This is true for this and all future chapters.**

“Natsu! If you had destroyed the book when you first put your grubby hands on it, we wouldn’t have been in this mess!”

Rampaging around was a busty blond female with a heart-tipped whip hanging on one side of her waist and a set of magical silver and golden keys on the other. She was also wearing a white outfit of a tight-fitting tank top with blue lining around the edges and a zipper in the front which was trying really hard to keep her size F bust in the shirt, along with a really short blue skirt tightly hugging her waist. It had irked her that the mission was a total bust and now that they couldn't receive the money they had to walk home, a long way home at that.

“What!?” Yelled the teen identified as Natsu, who looked like he was wearing the same Agraba style outfit from Aladdin(RIP Robin Williams) with a black vest that is lined with white and white knee length baggy pants and of course black sandals. He was looking like a yankee in that area of style except for his scarf, which was completely out of place in my opinion.

(Don't you dare make fun of my scarf!) Natsu looks at me with a tick mark.

Sorry…well, anyways the scarf was white and patterned like scales, a special gift that was given to him from his father. He stopped and turned around to face the insinuating blonde, head-butting her for the insult. “I was planning to burn that book at that moment but then YOU butted in grabbing the book and said, ‘Let me read it first’! If its anyone to blame, Lucy, it’s you!”

Lucy pushed her head forward, refusing to back down. “But you denied their money!”

Natsu returns the pressure. “We failed the mission and we did not want to ruin Fairy Tail that way! Besides, you were able to kick that squealers ass, right?”

At that moment the female relinquished her pressure and stood up with a huff, causing Natsu to lose his balance, arms flapping in the air trying to bring his position upright. He failed miserably though, if the loud thud and a groan from the ground had anything else to say in the matter.

“That definitely wasn’t enough! I mean c’mon a beautiful girl like ME with an excellent figure and he calls me ‘ugly’? He definitely doesn’t know ANYTHING about sexual appeal! Comparing me to his so-called beautiful maids is a direct insult to true beauties everywhere!” She held a tight fist up and ground her teeth in frustration. “I wish I could have done more than just give him a haircut. I still think that I should have saturated his toothbrush with toilet water or cover his underwear full of pepper spray! He'll definitely feel the burn after that!”

“Lucy, that sounds like a lot of fun. Can I add something else to the list?”

Lucy turned and looked at a blue feline flying in mid-air curiously. “Oh yeah, what else do you have in mind Happy?”

“I would have added a flying fish to their laundry, they smell horrible and the scent would last for weeks.”

Lucy thought about what the feline had said and giggled evilly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _That sounds really petty, and that also sounds perfect. Oh, if only I had that fish at that time, it would have been worse than the sewer we were in!_

“Are you kidding?” Muffled the pink haired boy who was still on the ground. Spitting up some dirt he continued. “I would set his ass on fire! But I already did that with the Wolf Pups.” He then got up and dusted himself off. “C’mon guys, we got some ways to go before nightfall.”

“Aye!” The blue tomcat said and flew ahead. Lucy was still grumbling to herself about getting more revenge when she realized they were almost outside of view, causing her to sweat drop and run at them at top speed.

“W-Wait! Wait for meeeee~!”

(Two Hours Later)  
“Natsu, how long will it take us to Fairy Tail?" Lucy said tiredly, dragging her feet and her body hunched over, which makes you wonder how her body does not topple from her bust.

“It will take two days to get back home on foot. We have a forest and a swamp to pass through.” Replied Natsu. Happy, who was on top of the boy’s head, added his two cents. “Lucy if you lost more weight it would be easier to walk, you are just too heavy.”

“I’m not that heavy!!” Lucy yelled teeth sharpened and angry eyed while chasing the cat, who conveniently started flying before the blond was able to reach him with her mysteriously clawed hand. “Get back here!”

“Sorry Lucy, but you are just too slow to catch me! All because of the two boulders on your chest!” Happy laughed loudly, flying around in circles around the area, oblivious (or acting oblivious) to the stab he has caused the Celestial Wizard, with two stakes piercing each boob with the word boulders. The next thing everyone knew there was a scream and even Natsu thought she had breathed fire from palpable rage.

“SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC FELINE!!” The female teen who felt the blow to her feminine pride went full ‘Demon Mode’. While during her rampage trying to get the tomcat, happened to find a really good-sized jagged rock and aimed true at the blue feline, causing Happy to go owl-eyed and yelp at the size of the rock. Happy, though still in shock from the hit, was able to regain his flight seconds before he hit the ground holding his head, which now sported a nice red bump.

“Waaaah, Natsu! Lucy is being mean to me!”

“C’mon Lucy, you know he was playing.” The pinkette told Lucy, who glared at him now as a potential target and that made him shiver and back away a little.

“What do you mean playing?” The Celestial Wizard growled. “You would be angry too if he insulted you like that!”

“Yeah but he's my buddy so we jab each other all the time.” Natsu replied with a shrug.

Lucy deadpanned. “Yet you and Gray jab at each other and you fight.”

“That's because it gets on his nerves and I like his reaction when I piss him off.” Natsu said while continuing to walk along the path.

“It makes me wonder if you two have a thing for each other…” Lucy mumbled, giving a deadpan look to the Dragon Slayer, and apparently it was loud enough for Natsu to hear. Tripping over his feet at the edge of a cliff with a startled yelp while Lucy and Happy were looking down the same cliff he’s currently falling on, flinching every time he hits the edge with an ‘oof’ and a ‘ugh’, eventually watching him land hard scorpion style, earning him a perfect score of 10 in the pain factor.

“That’s gotta hurt.” Lucy said with a surprised look, not thinking that her jab would have caused that much of an effect, not to mention to be heard. (She totally forgot about the sensitive hearing a Dragon Slayer has.)

“Aye.” Happy was on the ground this time looking over the cliff, slightly put off that Lucy was able to give a better jab reaction instead of him. _I need to up my troll game._

A few seconds later a pillar of red and yellow flames them shot up like an eruption from a highly active volcano, giving off intense heat and pressure waves blowing Lucy’s skirt up showing her undies (are those heart shaped lingerie?) Then there was a scream and while the Celestial Wizard and Happy looked up they saw Natsu shooting the flames from his feet, cut them off and landed sumo-style in front of the female. He looked…how can I describe it…disturbed and mad?

“With that poor excuse of an icicle? Hell No!” Yelled the Flame Mage, not realizing what he said set him up for something else.

Lucy sweat dropped, “Soooo…you’re saying you are gay, but not with Gray?”

Natsu’s was making noises while his eyebrows were twitching wildly. He didn’t know what to say and decided not to(surprisingly) because he was afraid of what will happen the next time he opens his mouth.

(One Hour Before Sunset)

“Alright guys let’s build a campfire. Its getting late.” Natsu said while his hand was holding a flame as the sun had finally set, with the pinkish orange sky gave way to purple, blue, and black.

“Aye, I will get the fish!” Said Happy, flying out towards the nearest creek.

“And I'll get the firewood.” Lucy spoke next, and started walking around the area looking for burnable sticks.

Natsu meanwhile was looking for a good place to set the camp and when he did he punched the ground hard enough to form a minor crater for the fire pit. Once he was satisfied with the location he then looked for sturdy thick fallen tree trunks and placed them around the hole so they can sit and eat comfortably.

“Hey Natsu?” Lucy walked up to the newly built campsite with the twigs looking at her partner curiously.

“Yeah?”

“Back at the mansion, the Melons …how did you know that they did not live there?”

“Huh? Oh, that was easy.” Natsu replied winking and thumbing at his nose. “They smelled more earthen while the entire house smelled like polish.”

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. “Eh?”

“They smelled more like farmers than rich people.” Natsu said laughing.

The female went owl-eyed at the information, with a few strands of hair going out of place. So, Natsu knew that even if they had completed the mission they wouldn't have been able to get the money, it wouldn't feel right.

“Natsu, I got some Sockeye!”

"That's great little buddy!" Natsu replied, using his secret technique to de-scale the fish with his superheated hand, and then skewered the three with sticks mouth first. And once they were prepared he light the campfire the normal way. **"Karyuu no kusuburu hi!"** He breathed a light flame and ignited the sticks (In this world the normal way for mages is the magic way) and placed the three salmon against the flames to start cooking.

“That reminds me…” Natsu said suddenly, causing the blond to tilt her head curiously. “ Why were you so hell-bent on reading that book anyways? Other than the book having secrets?”

That was when Lucy went starry eyed and squealed. “That is because the author was a inspiration to readers! Not only did he bring our imagination to life with his colorful words it also brought inspiration to me to become the next author.”

Just then Natsu gave a sly smile with his eyes half closed in possible payback. “I see what's going on.” He said lowly and smoothly, giving Lucy and Happy their fully cooked fish.

“What do you mean Natsu?” Lucy questioned, blowing on it and lightly talking a bite. What Natsu said next made her turn a shade of strawberry.

“Those papers that were on your desk?” Natsu said, pausing to take a bite of his own and enjoying the flustered look at his friends face. “The one you prevented me from reading by kicking me in the face?”

“Y-yeah?” She said slowly, remembering that she did just that and when she realized that she was in a towel when she did it she started to go another shade darker.

Natsu then smiled wickedly. “You're writing a novel, aren't ya?”

Lucy put her hand on her steaming face, which now looked so red that she looked like a tomato. “P-please don’t tell anyone.”

“Why?”

That was when she covered her face with both of her hands and shook her head violently. "I am still new at writing and the thought of anyone reading my stories just embarrasses me so much that I could die!"

Natsu sweat dropped at her reaction and promised not to tell anyone. However, if you had an ability to see the Chibi Self of a person you would see Natsu's Chibi grinning and cackling evilly, saying that revenge would be sweet.

During that time the sun has finally set and the trio was finishing up their meals and getting ready to hit the hay. However, they won't going to be sleeping at all.

The moment the Natsu put his head down on his sleeping bag he jolted upright, causing the other two members of the team to stop in the middle of their bed making. They noticed that his eyes were wide and shaking as he sensed something familiar yet it was completely different. After a while Lucy decided to get his attention. "What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu started from his zoning and turned to Lucy with a light sweat on his cheek. "I-I don't know, I sense something coming yet I can’t pinpoint where." Natsu looked down in thought. _Why does it feel so familiar and why does it feel sad?_

_“Ayudame..."_

_What was that?_ Natsu all of a sudden went quiet at the voice he just heard, and what came with it an aura shot down from the sky and hit deep within the nearby forest, causing a shockwave forcing the trio down into the ground with Happy being hugged tightly within the blonds bosom and Natsu pinning her to the ground. Once the blast was over and the debris was dissipating they chanced a look and they saw a crater where the light had made contact.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" They all screamed, owl-eyed and covered in splinters.

 _What the hell? Who is calling me? That impact is giving off a magic and it has a weird scent, and it came so suddenly._ Natsu then got up and turned to Happy and Lucy. "Happy, Lucy do you hear that?"

Happy and Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused look. "You meam that explosion?" Lucy asked incredulously. “Of course we heard it!”

“I mean that voice before the explosion.”

This time both happy and Lucy looked at each other with a bemused look. “No, I did not hear any voice.” Lucy responded.

"Aye, I didn't hear anything either.”

"What," the pink-haired mage said in surprise, "are you sure?”

Both of them nodded in unison.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, about to say something but he heard the cry again, and it sounded a little weaker. "I'm going to check it out, you guys stay here then, I'll be back."

"Wait, you don't want us to go with you?" The Celestial Mage asked, picking herself up from the ground and dusting off the debris.

"Are you sure Natsu?" Asked Happy.

"Yeah, I hear somebody calling and the magic surrounding it smells unstable. I want you guys to stay here." He said again.

"Aye, be careful Natsu..."Happy replied cautiously.

As Natsu walked into the forest, Lucy asked the blue tomcat with a questioning look, "Happy, what did you mean be careful? Aren't you gonna follow him as usual?"

Happy was staring into the leftover fire when the he slowly responded, "No, and it's because Natsu seems on edge. I don't know what he sensed. Hearing somebody cry for help and saying the magic in the air is unstable, I wonder what it could be?"

The response made Lucy shudder, and the way Happy mentioned that Natsu was worried scared her, as the Flame Mage is so carefree. Lucy was also confused because not only did she not sense the magic, but the tomcat didn't it either. "Do you think we should follow him?" The blond said in concern.

Happy shook his head, "Natsu told us to stay here. His senses are as strong as a dragon and he said that the magic is giving off an unstable vibe, might be something unpredictable and might harm us."

"Then why is Natsu following it!?" shouted Lucy, few pieces of hair poking out at odd angles. "He could seriously get hurt!"

This made Happy ponder, "I don't know, but I think it's because only he can sense it and we can't. In that case, he does not want to worry about us as well if things go bad."

Lucy looked at the cat questioningly then nodded but looked back at the forest. _I hope Natsu will be alright…_

(Inside the East Forest…)

Natsu was sniffing the air in every direction; the magic aura was so distorted that he was having a hard time deciphering it, even with a dragon's nose. _'Who is this person and why is it afraid?'_ He then sniffed to the right of him and gained a confirming expression. _'The scent is stronger there, but it's still some ways away.'_

Little did the Dragon Slayer know he was being followed. From the ground several feet away a head popped out showing a kid with dark skin, lazy looking eyes and green hair pointing out on top of his head.

"Hmmm, looks like somebody can finally hear my sobrina. Let's hope he can pass the two trials you had set up hermano." After that, he popped a lollipop in his mouth got absorbed back into the earth.

(Deeper into the East Forest…)

A girl with silvery-purple hair was on the ground gasping breath due to the damage from previous injuries and from the impact by hitting the ground hard. When she opened her pale-blue eyes she saw that she had landed in the middle of the forest. It was a mess, apparently due to her fear she inadvertently created a distortion in a half-mile radius by teleporting (with the help of a certain space-time demon). The clown of a demon sent her to another world where hopefully she will be free from her painful and torturous past.

Yes, this child was not from Earthland but from another world. She was from an awful place where they held people with unique abilities prisoner due to fear and jealousy. Beating, burning, slicing, biting, and even psychological torture was inflicted upon them. There were still child laws on the slaves though, offering them protection to those who are under 18, stating that you cannot abuse them physically in any way. And those who break them will not only no longer have the right to own a slave but must pay a hefty fine.

The girl cringed in pain as she curled into a ball and her eyes became cloudy and full of sadness. _That did not stop my master, she thought. My master was manipulative, and he always gets his way._

She was about to relive that nightmare but got snapped back into reality when she heard something crack. She thought she also heard someone calling.  
_What's that?_ She thought. _'And why do I hear sniffing?'_ She was confused at the noise but then her eyes widened. _'No, is he looking for me!? Did that monster follow me!?'_ The moon-haired girl started shaking in fear. Then she screamed something, and the surrounding area started to glow.

(At the same location)  
"What the hell happened here?!" Natsu wondered aloud cat-eyed when he came into a clearing and saw a crater in the middle of it. He took a look at the surrounding and noticed the area looked demolished.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer stopped for a second and sniffed the air a couple more times. "This is where the scent is strongest."

"Helloooo? I anyone here?" He called out. As he got a few feet closer to the crater he thought he heard somebody scream.

_“Irse!”_

_'What was that?'_ "Whoah!" All of a sudden, he jumped back in shock when a magical barrier appeared out of nowhere surrounding the crater. It looked like a sphere with different colors of purple swirled thickly inside it. 'It's so thick, I can't see through it.' Natsu thought just before he noticed the magic circle on the barrier.

Inside a circle was a multi-pointed star surrounded by two wings, making look like it was about to take flight. The first ring surrounding the circle was a large eight-pointed crystal moving counter-clockwise and the next ring had runes going the other way around.  
Natsu stared at it in confusion, 'Ok I have seen this spell before but from where? What branch of magic?' Stepping closer to the barrier he just remembered something else, 'Igneel, what was I supposed to do if I saw one of these?'

As he was about to touch the barrier, another magic circle appeared behind Natsu, putting him in a defensive position. This time the circle was black with even more ancient writing around it with only one word he recognize in the center: Hell. A summoning circle. Black flames started coming out of the circle then a pair of grey-like horns curving downward like a ram. Then the rest of the body appeared. It looked like a large black dog with grey bone-like markings around his ribs and appendages. What stood out more is the skull-like mark in the middle of his collar and a long tail with the tip as an arrow. (If you already guessed, yes this is Houndoom). He stared at Natsu with crimson-red eyes, growling. When it roared, black and red flames started surrounding its body.

Natsu stared at the hellhound with shock and excitement. "Oh WOW! A dog that can make flames! I wonder what it tastes like?" the sakura-haired boy exclaimed causing the creature to sweat-drop. Even more so because the mage was not fazed by his growl.

Regaining its composure the creature growled, **"My name is Hellgar, I was called here to protect this child from those who wish to harm her. Since I was summoned, and I only see you therefore I must deem you as a threat!"** Then the obsidian demon-dog roared, and more flames shot out of it.

"Harmed? Wait I came here because I heard somebody call for help. I am not going to hurt anybody!" Natsu was waving his hands comically, sweat-dripping at the same time. He then pointed towards the demon, "Waitaminnit, how do I know you are not the one hurting her?!"

At this, the black beast growled, **"I was summoned by her! How dare you think that I would hurt such a child! Fuego Infernal!"** It then shot a black flamethrower towards Natsu causing the surrounding area to explode. The earth rumbled from the aftershock as the hellhounds jaw was steaming from the heat. Licking his maw, it was about to turn away when he heard the flames change and a sound like inhaling coming from the center of the flames. And what the obsidian demon saw made his eyes huge and jaw drop.

The flames were being pulled inward and all of a sudden Natsu came into view, apparently swallowing the flames. "Phua, that was quite a meal! Surprisingly hot too! Thanks!"

**"H-how were you able to eat my hellfire!? Just by touching it would burn you to ashes!"**

Natsu just laughed, "My magic allows me to eat fire and fight with fire. I am a Fire Dragon Slayer!" He then set himself ablaze and inhaling once more aimed towards the hellhound. "Karyuu no Houkou!" Flames then shot out of the dragon slayers mouth and hit the demon-dog, creating a much stronger blast than the hound. Laughing maniacally and about to say he won, Natsu also gained the same expression the hellhound had when the flames start disappearing.

"Wh-what? N-no way." The pink-haired dragon slayer whispered, being dumbfounded. Now his flames were being absorbed into the black hellhound's body, causing him to glow.

The creature smiled evilly, **"Well, looks like we both are evenly matched with the flames. I would never have thought there would be someone who would be able to devour my flames."** He then chuckled. **"This is going to be fun. I have not had a challenge in quite some time!"**

Then his body started to glow, his horns became larger and pointed upwards, the skull on his throat became a spiky bone collar and the spines pointing forward. He also had three spine-like rings at the base of his tail. Now the hellhound gained more of a menacing presence and looked bulkier.

Natsu looked even more surprised about Hellgar's new transformation. "That. Is. So. Coooool! It's like my flames caused him to transform! Man, I wish I can do that!" The sakura-haired wizard said angrily. Then he looked excited again. "Time to go all out then, huh?" He lit himself on fire.

**"Before we continue, mind me telling your name?"**

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail."

 **"Hmm, Dragneel, I have heard of that surname before, as well as Dragon Slayer, an ancient and lost art. But Fairy Tail is unknown to me. My name as I said earlier is Hellgar; one who guards the Hell's Gate with Cerberus and Bringer of Death."** Hellgar proudly stated holding his head high. Once the introduction was over he then resumed battle position. " **Now that we are well acquainted, let us fight. If I win you will leave my master in peace, and if you win I will have no choice but to step aside and you will face the barrier. Let me ask you this, how are we gonna fight knowing neither of our magic will work on each other."** The Obsidian hellhound bared his fangs in a taunting manner.

The Dragon Slayer himself got into fighting position looking wilder than ever. "I agree with you on that Hellgar, looks like we will fight with our fists and fangs!"

The hellhound simply responded, **"Agreed, but let's fight to our fullest!"**

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!"

(Inside the dome)  
The girl was still struggling to breathe, her demon bloodline was feebly working its magic. Wincing in pain while she was trying to shift up, slowly crawling towards a proper resting place nearby. Once the Tsukiko got to her destination she turned and gently leaned on a protruding rock. At first, she hissed in pain with some of the bumps adding pressure to her wounds but eventually after the rocky acupressure from the stone ebbed some of the pain away, she decided to focus on the battle through the amethyst barrier, watching it with some amusement in these sky-blue girls' eyes. Even though she was still in pain she could not help but watch in excitement, and thinking _'Hellgar, you are going all out, aren't you? You have finally found someone who is a challenge.'_ she thought. Though she does not know how this teen found him, she could not help but like him somehow. It is like his aura does nothing but bring happiness. Hopefully, the mage will be able to pass the tests Mephisto set up.

"Well, my dear. Looks like you are enjoying this battle, aren't you?" A demon popped out of nowhere next to the girl from a cloud of pink smoke, causing her to jump and flinch. _'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.’_ She thought with a deadpan expression. He was sitting on a floating pink wing-chair, but that is not the crazy part. This clown of a demon is wearing a white suit and a white hat, adorned with pink polka-dot scarf. He also had a pink umbrella spinning in one of his arms and sipping tea in his other hand. "What do you think about him? It seems like he was the first one who heard you when you crashed into this world."

 _You're the one who caused me to crash you sadistic so-called father!'_ She thought furiously with a tick mark on her forehead cat ears popping out of her head. Coughing a little to regain her composure, she smiled at the Demon of Time. "His heart seems to be in the right place, and apparently he loves to fight." The lavender moon haired girl chuckled. "Though I am curious of how he is able to hear a demon like me. Maybe he has been affected by a temptaint? I don't see him having any signs of being a demon? What do you think about him, Papa?"

At this Mephisto looked at the sakura-haired boy he was taking into consideration with lidded eyes and hummed, "It depends on how well he takes care of you and how you grow. And most importantly if he can help you heal from your past." He then looked at his daughter from the corner of his eye and saw her look down and tremble. Apparently, the girl is still traumatized, her eyes shaking and becoming foggy. Her father saw the pain and growled in his throat. He then continued. "It pains me to know that my own daughter had to go through that ordeal. If I had known that your mother was murdered and left you with that monster of a human, he got what he deserved though. I made sure of that." The space-time demon king said with a hint of disgust in his voice. She replied with a soft yeah. "I also want to protect you from your other uncles since they don't know you exist, except Tío Amaimon, and I also want you here in this world because since you have no demonic powers and your healing is dreadful. It is now just starting to heal you after being injured for more than an hour, if only just. Maybe it can be developed with the help of this boy. He has the charisma, though I do think he might be a little young I think he can teach you right."

At this the girl chuckled again, still wincing from the pain. "W-Well he has to pass your tests first, Papa." She said in a teasing manner. They both continued to watch the fight. It was starting to get good. Just then another demon slowly came out of the ground behind the girl, startling her further and yelped.

"Amaimon, welcome to our little get-together. Wanna to watch the fight too? Did you finish your previous job with the abomination?"

The earth demon quickly nodded his head. "Let's just say I went a little overboard on the seismic magnitude and now I'm just checking out to see if my sobrina is OK." He looked at the girl and frowned, he too was not pleased. "Hermano, why can't we just help her heal?"

The time demon smiled at his brother's apparent accidental destruction while shaking his head, voice now solemn and sad. "No, we cannot. I want her powers to develop as much as it can if she has them. And besides, the party is just getting started!" Yelled Mephisto joyously, arms spread wide. Now all three are watching the battle.

(Outside the Dome)  
Natsu the flame mage and Hellgar the hellhound was standing off facing each other, thinking of new ways to win the battle since apparently fire will not work on either of them. The cherry-blossom mage glared with his onyx colored eyes slightly shining, cracking his knuckles and chuckling to himself in excitement while the ebony hellhound glared back with his blood red eyes, whipping his two-pronged tail vigorously and growling in a most intimidating manner. Both still waiting to make the first move.

 **"This fight will be interesting!"** Hellgar said in excitement, lightly shifting to a much more limber stance.

"Sure is, I'm all fired up!" Natsu agreed. Also shifting into a much more battle-ready stance.

The two flame-wielders stood facing each other some more until they lightning crash in the distance, then the pink haired Mage acted first.

Natsu roared running towards the blazing hellhound, raising his fist high, attempting to make a hit. But Hellgar simply dodged by using his speed and agility getting behind the mage. Then, before the teen could react, head-butted him at the base of his spine causing the pink-haired mage to yelp sending him flying to a nearby rock, causing a small crater.

 _ **Hmm, looks like speed will be a key factor.**_ Hellgar thought while the Dragon Slayer slowly got up from the impact. He was moaning from the impact.

"Shit, that hurt..." Natsu was standing unsteadily while he put his hand on his lower back. "Damn, Hellgar, that bonehead of yours pack quite a punch." He then started stretching out to disperse the pain.

The demon-dog chuckled, **"That is the one insult I will greatly accept."** He then lowered his head and charged at the Dragon Slayer, ramming head first to the gut. Baring his fangs in excitement thinking he got a hit again but then looked in shock when he realized couldn't move. At the last second, the flame mage managed to grab hold of his horns! Now it was his turn, Natsu sent an upper-cut to the hellhound sending him flying then jumped right next to him and gave another blow in the middle of the spine, sending him to the ground causing a crater within the crater. Then the ebony hellhound jumped out of the hole, landed on his feet and lunged at the still airborne mage and chomped on his forearm, causing him to scream. Natsu quickly regained his composure and bashed the hellhound on the head causing him to grunt and let go. Still falling Hellgar grabbed the teen's leg with his two-pronged tail and slammed him on the ground before landing on him again causing a double impact.

Then, rain started falling to the ground.I

(Meanwhile, outside the forest)  
The Celestial Spirit Mage was pacing back and forth between the fire and the forest. She was starting to get worried, it has been over an hour since Natsu left to find whoever or whatever he heard. 'Where is that idiot!? Has he found it? Why hasn't he come back yet?'

Just then, the blue cat who was sitting next to the fire snickered, a paw covering his mouth. "Fufufu...Lucy, if you keep pacing like that, you going to walk into your hand-made grave."

"I don't need your smart-ass comments!" The busty blonde yelled. "And why aren't you worried about Natsu!?"

The tomcat had his head down, ears pulled back. "I'm sorry Lucy, I am worried too. It's just playing tricks makes me feel a little better." His tail was twitching, "But the way Natsu told us not to follow him, I felt like he meant it. We just have to believe he will return."  
All of a sudden, they heard thunder and saw lightning in the distance. It was heading this way.

"We better find some shelter, Lucy." Happy suddenly said.

Lucy suddenly got more worried. "B-but Natsu..." It was starting to rain.

He will find us when he gets back." Then activating his aera magic he grabbed Lucy with his tail and flew to a nearby cave.

Lucy, while being carried looked back to the forest where she saw more flames shooting out in another explosion.

_Come back safe Natsu…_

(Back into the forest)  
The obsidian hound jumped back a few feet from the destruction. He knew the kid felt it, that is for sure but still held an amused expression when the flame mage staggered trying to get up.

"That was a cheap shot," Natsu said while coughing up some spit, one arm holding his sides and the other bleeding where Hellgar bit him. His eyes were covered from the now wet pink hair and it was even more obscured by the rain now that it was getting heavier.

The hellhound chuckled again. **"You have to learn to be unpredictable, especially against an opponent who shares the same magical abilities. You have to be smart, cunning, and above else be several steps ahead of their movement!"** With that Hellgar lunged again before the mage could fully stand aiming another bite towards the throat, but Natsu, sensing the oncoming attack rolled out of the way just in time, splashing in the now muddy terrain. Then, as he grabbed onto the hellhound's tail, he noticed the obsidian dog's steps falter. With another yell, he threw the hound several feet into another boulder, but not before thinking about what just happened.

 _'W-what was that?_ ' The pink-haired teen thought, then he realized something _'Wait could it be-?'_

Before he finished thinking, the obsidian hound dashed around him and wrapped his tail tightly around the teens neck, causing him to go wide eyed, grabbing the tail to get it off, or at least tried to. **“If you are going to think while on your feet you got to think a lot faster than that, or at least still pay attention to your surroundings!”** He yelled and did some kind of maneuver spinning around while Natsu still trying to pry the tail off creating a momentum, flung him hard into the same boulder. Natsu hit it back first, causing him to cough in pain as the air from his lungs was forced out of him.

Hellgar was watching him with a sadistic look as the teen was on all fours, coughing and wheezing while his back and lungs were trying to recover from the impact spasms as well as an occaisional gag or two.

\----  
_'Screw it. I will take the chance!'_ Natsu ran towards Hellgar again and grabbed his tail again before he was able to fully recover from the shock. Once the hound felt hands wrapped around his waist, obsidian hound realized it was too late. _'Shit'_ was the only thing it can say.

"Time for Natsu's signature move! Fire Dragon Suplex!" At this, he bent backward and with momentum slammed the hellhound deep into the slushy ground burying his head, horns and all. With a wide grin, the pink haired teen said: "I win!"

Rain continued to pour, the storm now above them.

* * *

And I'll stop here, I was adding some changes and decided to combine the ten chapters into five. I hope you like this one. But please let me know. Should I keep the title Demoness of Fairy Tail or change it to Tsukiko of Souls. Until then. たのしんで

  
Dictionary  
Karyuu no kusuburu hi: Fire Dragon Smoldering Fire  
Ayudame: Help Me  
Sobrina: Niece  
Hermano: Brother  
Irse: Go away  
Fuego Infernal: Hellfire  
Karyuu no Houkou: Fire Dragon Roar  
Tsukiko: Moon child


End file.
